


Kiss it better

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Domesticity, General au, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, jack makes all the dick jokes and no one's suprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Domestic fluff and stuff. Jack is useless while recovering from broken ribs, and tries not to be, making it worse.Rhys makes it better.From a hurt meme prompt:"You have broken ribs. Take it easy."





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay, Jack. Rhys isn't that great of a cook in this one anyways AHAH

Jack was grouchy, moody, and bored as he was half-slouched on the large couch in front of the TV. He grumbled  to himself as he picked at the support bandages wrapped around his torso, fingers itching for work or action or _something._

Rhys was in the kitchen chopping up vegetables for a salad and stirring pasta sauce. Everything smelled good, but that wasn’t necessarily a tell as to how it would taste. At least the younger man’s cooking was improving, as far as Jack’s taste buds were concerned. Either that, or he was getting complacent. 

“Do you want garlic bread or cheese bread? To go with the sauce?” Rhys asked as Jack stared absently at the TV. 

“Can’t it be both?” Jack heard Rhys snort, and he turned his head to look back at the younger man in the kitchen. 

“Cheesy garlic bread? I can do that.”

Jack wondered if he actually could. The younger man was mixing the salad in a bowl and put a lid on the pasta pot, then set everything aside to come stand behind Jack. The CEO looked up at him with a raised brow.

“Do you need anything? I’m gonna change out of this and rinse off real fast,” he motioned to his shirt which was splattered with sauce. 

“Yeah, you could let me join you in the shower, pumpkin.” Jack reached up and Rhys leaned down so he could stroke his cheek.

“I don’t think so,” Rhys told him with a smirk. “Doctors said no funny business ‘til those fractures heal.”

“Rhys,” Jack ground out. “I am bored fucking _stiff_ –”

“Don’t even start with-”

“-and for once I’m not talking about my dick.” Jack gave the younger man a frown. “I am bored out of my mind sitting here all day.”

“Jack, your cuts only _just_ healed and the antibiotics-”

“I’m not on those anymore,” the older man said petulantly. Rhys sighed with a smirk. “And my ribs are just fine.”

“Oh yeah? Do a sit up.” 

If looks could kill, Rhys would be exploded all over the penthouse by now. As it happened, Jack couldn’t kill by glares alone (scientists were working on it) and his argument missed Rhys by a mile.

Rhys bent to kiss the older man, meaning only to give him a peck, but Jack wrapped an arm around his neck and deepened the kiss. He growled when he let Rhys go.

“How about after dinner, you use that pretty mouth of yours to liven things up a bit?”

Rhys grinned. “I think I can manage more than just a bit, handsome. Considering you be good and _rest_.”

“I can wait,” Jack said, though his tone was anything but patient. Rhys only laughed dismissively and went to go hop in the shower while Jack boredly clicked through channels. 

His channel-surfing didn’t last long, however, before the pasta started boiling over. He gave a look at the bedroom door, another towards the stove, and grumbled to himself as he slowly, slowly pried himself off the couch. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, his ribs did still hurt, and minor daily tasks became chores.

Once up and mobile though, the older man had no problem puttering around the kitchen and cleaning up after Rhys. He removed the lid from the pot, stirred sauce that was in danger of burning, and turned the heat off for the pasta. He found himself the strainer and decided he wouldn’t bother waiting for the younger man to do it and let the noodles clump together. He could handle doing that much.

It proved to be a mistake on his part. Though the stove and the sink were opposite each other and it was merely a matter of lifting the pot and turning, Jack severely overestimated his capabilities in carrying the heavy pot. It put strain on his upper body in places he never knew he used for such mundane activity. The pain stole his breath as he had the momentary thought to toss the boiling pot at the sink instead of dropping it in the middle of the kitchen.

The splash of noodles and water went everywhere, some splash back getting Jack which made the older man leap out of the way to the best of his ability. The pained gasps he made echoed in the kitchen and he had his arms over his chest as he tried to regain his breath. 

“Jack! What the hell was that noise?” Rhys came trotting from the bedroom with wet hair and sweats to see the older man standing hunched over in the kitchen. A pained laugh left the CEO without looking up.

“You’re about to be pissed, baby.”

“Are you alright??” Rhys was at his side. The younger man surveyed the steam and water and noodles flopped on the wall. “What happened?”

“Pasta boiling over. It was….too heavy.”

“You tried to strain it? But are _you_ okay?” Rhys made Jack look at him and pried his hands from his chest to survey the damage. “Did you get burned?”

“Nah… Just ruined dinner.”

“I don’t care about that.” Jack was fixing him with a disbelieving raised brow, and Rhys frowned at him. “Jack. Seriously. You have broken ribs. Take it easy. We’ll just get a pizza or something. Don’t worry about it.”

The older man snorted and let Rhys herd him back to the couch where he carefully helped him down. He wanted to inspect the older man’s torso for any new damage, and unwrapped the support bandages looking for new bruises or breaks. He seemed relatively undamaged.

Jack cracked a smile as Rhys was focused on his skin, and threaded a hand through the younger man’s hair. “So, about that blowjob…”

Rhys looked up at his face with an unimpressed expression. “You’ve had enough excitement for one evening I think.”

“Baby, sweetie, honey–”

“Nope.” Rhys got to his feet. “Now I’m going to call for a pizza and I’ll let you pick the toppings, but you’re definitely not getting rewarded for not resting.”

“But I’ll heal faster!” Jack whines. “You know, 'kiss it better’ and all?” 

Rhys ignored his imploring tone and the big eyes the older man was giving him and dialed up the pizza place. 

When Jack asked Rhys later if he wanted dessert with a pointed look at his crotch, Rhys refused to talk to him for the rest of the evening. Jack resigned himself to channel-surfing once more, and only when it was time for bed did Rhys pay him any attention to help him up and get to bed.

The younger man snuggled up to Jack under the covers after the older man apologized for the dick jokes. Rhys then called him a dumbass when Jack told him apologizing hadn’t been that “hard”, and he clapped a hand over the CEO’s mouth when Jack inquired about something he needed a “hand” with tomorrow.

Rhys refused to blow him for an entire week.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist: Jack gets R&D on some SUPER bone-healing serum and is better in no time flat, gives and then _gets_ all the blowjobs LOLOL
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
